


Art for Not From This Anger

by anuminis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sweet sixteen or was it seventeen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Not From This Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [five0bang](../../collections/five0bang_2011), this is for the story "[Not From This Anger](http://belial.livejournal.com/38439.html)" by belial  
> AN at the end  
> 

>  

>  

> **Author's Note:**

> Second piece inspired by this scene  
>  _When he reaches a turnoff, he takes it, driving the bike toward the sand and water. He kills the engine and slides from the bike; though it’s dark, the moon and stars give enough light that he can see. He sits carefully so not to aggravate his welts and sips the alcohol, listening to the rush of waves dancing on the sand._
> 
> Third piece inspired by this scene  
>  _Steve’s halfway to the water when he hears Danny charge out of the cave after him. “Damn it!” he hears, but he’s already cannon-balling into the icy, clear water.  
>  Steve takes it as permission to manhandle Danny into closer proximity; when he finds a rock shelf, he sits down and pulls Danny into his lap._
> 
> cross posted at my [livejournal](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/79458.html)


End file.
